Forbidden Prince
by MagellanPrincess
Summary: Princess Selena catches a disease that's been going around the countryside. Endymion plays doctor and the Senshi just wait on her...okay, so it's hard to make a summary of this without it sounding stupid. Oh, and they talk funny!!!! R&R!!!


Forbidden Prince  
  
*Chapter One: Masquerade*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Selenity gazed out her diamond-ringed window and sighed. The Earth shone bright in the heavens—and the teenage Princess had a secret on the pretty planet.  
  
"Endymion, how I long for thee, how I await thou soft touch at my masquerade on the eve of Thursday. Sweet Prince, it is you who I love and none other, and I pledge to the heavens—and plead to the gods—that it will always be so...and not be rejected. I mean thou no disgrace, as you me I none. May the Gods be willing to sacrifice law for our love, no matter if it be forbidden." Selenity whispered.  
  
"Selenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I ask of your permission to speak." A servant walked in and bowed.  
  
"You may," the Princess answered, "And what news is it you bring?"  
  
"You have a visitor, Princess, a young girl. She travels with men and her long black hair brushes her waist as the leaves of the willow tree brush the spring ground."  
  
"You need not talk in riddles. It is only the Princess of Mars. Princess Rei. Tell her she is welcome in my Palace and to come visit my quarters as soon as possible."  
  
"I will deliver the message."  
  
"Thank you, sir. And good day."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness." The servant backed out of the room.  
  
Selenity turned around. "I wonder why Rei comes? Surely it is just a normal visit, but yet she did not say before."  
  
"Selena, you look well." A young woman about Selena's age came in.  
  
"And you, Rei. What brings you to the Crystal Palace and away from Phobos and Deimos?"  
  
"Kind of you to ask, Selena. Minako, Ami, Makoto and I are all here, however your guards did not recognize me because of my hunting uniform."  
  
"All the Princesses? And why are you all here?"  
  
"Your masquerade, Selena. Surely you remember."  
  
"Yes. But why early?"  
  
"The Queen invited us. Is it a problem, Selena? You seem far away."  
  
"Just in thought, Rei. Come. Get the princesses. We will feast on your arrivals."  
  
"Thank you, Selena. Blessed be."  
  
"To you also." Selena said, smiling.  
  
"And…" Rei started. Selena turned back around. "I don't believe you were engaged in staring at the night sky for no reason. The Princesses and I intend to interrogate you on it."  
  
Selena laughed. "I didn't doubt you would see me when the servant walked in. I'll tell you later."  
  
"I assure you your words will not be forgotten."  
  
"Go fetch the Planet Royals, or would you like my servant to?"  
  
"Nay, I'll fetch them. You need not bother your servants, they deserve their rest."  
  
"As do we all." Selena smiled.  
  
Rei returned her smile. "I will return soon, Selena. Don't wander far."  
  
"Nay, I won't." Selena said. Rei left.  
  
"Endymion, can I tell them? Are they trustworthy? I need thee with me, but yet thou are so far away. Should I lie? Deceive them? They are my friends, I need their honesty, but can I return it? I am so lost, so confused, I need thee."  
  
"Selena?" Princess Minako Aino walked in.  
  
"Mina. Welcome." I said, trying to smile.  
  
"You look pale. Are you not healthy, Princess?"  
  
"I am. And you need not address me "Princess", for you are also of royal blood. We need not such formalities, do we?"  
  
"No, Selena, but it has been so long since I have seen you. I have heard rumors that you were engaged, married, sick, dead…all sorts of things, I do not know how or what you are now."  
  
"I am naught but your friend, Mina."  
  
"And I naught but yours."  
  
"So how is Magellan, then?"  
  
"The usual. bustle, people wanting to see Grandmama."  
  
"Aphrodite, yes. And how is she?"  
  
"The usual. Young, carefree, drop-dead gorgeous." Mina giggled. "I wish I was a goddess, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. But you are!"  
  
"Nay, not really. Grandmama's apprentice, mayhap, but no goddess."  
  
"Yes, I suppose…" Selena started, but she suddenly felt weak and dizzy.  
  
"Selena? Selena! Are you alright?" Mina asked, coming over to Selena. Her long robes fluttered among Selena's longer ones.  
  
"I am fine, Mina. You need not worry." Selena said. But, in reality, Selena saw doubles of Mina and, well, everything.  
  
"Mercy be, Selena, you scared me half to death." Mina sighed.  
  
"I'm—" Selena tried to say, but she dropped to the floor.  
  
"Selena! Oh, god, Selena! Rei! Ami! Makoto!" Mina yelled.  
  
Selena heard muffled yells and footsteps. Then she fell into oblivion.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
"She's very ill, madam." A man said.  
  
"But this cannot be! Selena is not one to be sick, she never has been. And she's looking forward to the ball and masque tomorrow." Queen Selenity said anxiously.  
  
"Madam, I am a doctor. I know these symptoms, and it has been a common outbreak among the people."  
  
"Selena is not sick, doctor! She cannot be. And a virus from the villages cannot touch her—she has not been out wandering." Queen Selenity slightly raised her voice. Selena grimaced: partly from pain, partly from guilt—she had, in fact, snuck out to see Endymion.  
  
"Madam…Queen. I am sorry. But it is the eve of Thursday you are worried about, and that is tomorrow. She will not be well enough."  
  
"Doctor. I hope you can fix her before the ball is over…she is the Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium, and there is a special announcement for her."  
  
"I will do my best, Your Majesty, but I doubt she will be well."  
  
"Try, kind sir. Rewards will follow."  
  
"Queen, I am naught but a doctor. Rewards will not please me, I have no use for them."  
  
"Yes," My mother said, "I assume you do not. But would you attend the masquerade as a guest of honor?"  
  
"I would be delighted, Queen, and I will do my best. But Princess Selena seems to be very ill."  
  
"You are a doctor. You fix illnesses." The Queen said crisply, and left.  
  
"You are awake, Selena." The doctor said.  
  
"I was not aware you noticed."  
  
"I could not say in front of the Queen, or she would interrogate you on everything, and that is not something you need right now."  
  
"Thank you." Selena said weakly. She was surprised at her lack of energy.  
  
"You are most welcome, Princess." The doctor smiled, and I recognized his voice.  
  
"It's you!" I said happily.  
  
"Hello, Selena." Endymion took off his doctors garments and fake mustache. "You did know I was a doctor, too, did you not?"  
  
"I had naught a clue." Selena said, laughing prettily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tee hee—can you tell I've been reading Shakespeare? I was bored, so I decided they'd talk funny. LOL…and yes, a new chapter of some story will be out eventually, I just have no clue what's going to happen in most of them. WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


End file.
